1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus for obtaining a wide-angle image in comparison with a standard image obtained by using the focal distance of the photographing optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus for obtaining a wide-angle image in comparison with a standard image obtained by using the focal distance of the photographing optical system, by moving the imaging field, by imaging at some positions, and by combining some images which are imaged at some positions, is proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,625, Ishida et al. discloses a photographing apparatus whose imaging device and photographing optical system are movable.
However, in this photographing apparatus, a direction of the optical axis is changed as the imaging device is moved, so that a combined image which is combined from a plurality of images, has a distortion at the connecting area. Further, because the photographing optical system is movable, the photographing apparatus is enlarged.